Molino de viento
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: Él sólo quiere ser libre como ella, quien vive segura y feliz en su molino. Pero ellos no lo permitirán ¿Podrá sobrevivir? OneShot


**_Declame_**

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a la saga_ **Harry Potter** _de la autora_ **JKRowling** _. La siguiente historia esta basada en los temas_ **Feel Good Inc** _y_ **El Mañana** _de la banda virtual_ **Gorillaz** _, así que solamente los convine (como siempre) por diversión. Esta historia participa del concurso que se esta llevando acabo en el grupo de facebook_ **Gran Grupo Universo de Magia y Hechicería Rowling** _, por el cierre del primer torneo por las copas de las casas._

 _Esta obra ha sido publicada también en las plataformas de_ **#Potterfics** _y_ **#Wattpad** _, si la encuentra en otro lugar, denúncienla._

 _No permito que esta ni ninguna de mis obras se publicada en otras plataformas que no sean esta y las nombradas anteriormente. Si la ven en otro lugar, hagan la denuncia._

 _Ahora sí, sin más nada que decir... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

 **Datos de color. Cuenta con un total de 1.112 palabras.**

* * *

Tras la derrota del niño que vivió, el mundo había caído en un caos. La corrupción, los robos, la prostitución y la muerte, se había convertido en moneda corriente. Ni traidores a la sangre ni muggles se salvaban de dichas atrocidades. Eran muy pocos los sobrevivientes de aquel mundo.

Habían creado una torre muy alta, desde donde podían controlarlo todo. Era un lugar donde las fiestas no tenían fin, donde las pocas hijas de muggles y las de los traidores de la sangre que habían sobrevivido, bailaban y sus cuerpos eran usados por los mortifagos, todo para ganarse unas monedas.

Un joven de cabellera rubia se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, sentado en lo que parecía una silla de barbero, arriba de un escenario. Hacia un buen rato que se había despertado de su letargo, tratando de recordar desde cuándo se encontraba ahí. Tal vez solo había pasado unas horas, tal vez unos días. Quizás podrían haber pasado semanas o incluso meses, pues en aquel lugar el tiempo corría de forma misteriosa.

Levanto su cabeza y se pudo apreciar dos hermosos ojos de color gris, que poseían una mirada muy triste. Recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar. A su izquierda se podía apreciar dos enormes pantallas muggles, a su derecha una barra había y al frente suyo, muy en el fondo, se podía ver y apreciar el único ventanal de aquel infernal lugar. Alrededor de lo que era el piso, había gente tirada: la mayoría se encontraba descansando mientras que otros se encontraban teniendo sexo. El joven hizo una mueca, asqueado de esta última imagen. No podía entender como la vergüenza se había perdido. No hacía mucho que la música se había detenido, pero él sabía que en unos momentos volvería a sonar y todos, por arte de magia, se repondrían y seguirían con esa fiesta sin fin. Se acordó de su amigo Blaise, quien le había dicho que el nombre "Feel Good" le asentaba perfectamente. Todos eran felices y se sentían bien.

Siguió mirando por el lugar y su vista fue a parar a la venta. Fue cuando la vio. Era aquella isla flotante con un molino de viento que giraba alrededor de la torre. Sabia quien ocupaba ese lugar y a veces, solo a veces, deseaba poder escapar de dónde se encontraba e irse con ella.

Se levantó, cansado de estar sentando en aquel lugar. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, más que nada a aquellas personas para que abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba fuera de ese lugar. La música empezó a sonar en el lugar. Empezó a sonar un tema que reflejaba como se sentía.

Empezó a caminar entre el mar de gente que había en el piso. Prefería no verlos, porque si miraba lo que hacían, sentía que iba a vomitar.

Llego hasta la ventana, tan puntual, el Molino se dejó ver. Sabía que giraba por aquel lugar, siendo elevado por la voluntad de su única tripulante. Sentía que era como su ángel guardián, pues pareciera que estuviera ahí para recibir a todo aquel que quisiera escapar de aquella torre o de aquel infierno que se había convertido el mundo.

De repente, la música dejo de sonar y la voz de Lord Voldemort hizo eco por el lugar. Dejo de mirar a través de la venta y trato de buscarlo entre la multitud, aunque sabía que era inútil, ya que él no se acercaría a esos lugares.

— Queridos amigos míos. Espero que la estén pasando bien aquí y estén disfrutando de esta bella fiesta que he organizado. Estoy halagado de ser su gobernante, de poder haber derrotado a Harry Potter y a los suyos. Nadie más podrá contra nuestro perfecto imperio.

Sintió más asco que nunca por aquel ser y volvió a ver a través de la venta. Y justo como pensó, su única tripulante se encontraba ahí. Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la isla, dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos. Sonrió al verla ahí, viva y segura en aquel lugar.

— Sin embargo, tuvo la desdicha de que una de ellos se nos escapara, y que en el último tiempo, andá rondando nuestros dominios, queriendo romper con la paz y tranquilidad que hemos conseguido. Mis queridos mortifagos, los invito a que me acompañen a perseguir a la que se atreve con molestarnos y así de una vez por todas, continuar con nuestra paz.

Sintió como dejaba de respirar. Vio a través de la ventana, como la isla se empezaba alejar de aquel lugar, seguramente sabiendo cual era el destino de su dueña. A veces, creía que la misma tenía pensamiento propio. Para su horror, vio como varios mortifagos iban detras de ella. Deseo en lo más profundo de su ser, que la chica no hubiera perdido su varita o que la isla tuviera algún mecanismo de defensa y que la pudiera proteger.

Se empezó a hundir de a poco, hasta tocar el suelo. Como desearía poder salir de ahí.

—

Una joven de cabellera castaña, se encontraba sentada en el borde de la isla, la cual flotaba por el aire gracias a su voluntad y la de sus amigos, quienes dieron su último aliento para salvarla. A pesar del caos que sabía que reinaba debajo suyo, donde ella se encontraba, se sentía la paz.

Sentía como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, haciendo que le hicieran cosquillas en la nariz. De repente los vio. Eran varias estelas de humo negro que se acercaban rápidamente a su pequeño paraíso. Sabía quiénes eran y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo por su vida.

De las estelas, varios hechizos empezaron a hacer impacto contra el campo de magia que rodeaba a la isla. El rostro de la bella joven fue tornándose en un gesto de terror, al ver como su campo era destruido y algunos hechizos empezaban a pasar a través de él. Se levantó y empezó a correr hacia el interior del molino, sabiendo que este le daría una protección extra mientras ideaba un plan para salvarse. Vio antes de ingresar como algunos mortifagos rompían una de las astas del mismo.

Al no sentir más ruido, se asomó por la pequeña puerta. Al no verlos, decidió salir un poco y para su tristeza, su amado molino estaba empezando a ser consumido por el fuego. De repente, los mortifagos volvieron y empezaron a tirar más maldiciones que no la alcanzaron a ella pero si a su amado molino. Poco a poco sintió que perdía vuelo y para cuando ella se dio cuenta, empezó a caer en picada hacia unas montañas. Los mortifagos miraban desde donde estaban como el molino con su acompañante caían hacia el vacío. Lo último que atino a hacer su tripulante fue cubrirse con las manos.

Era su fin y ella lo sabía.

* * *

 _¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Qué opinan?_ De verdad, espero sus comentarios porque esta es la primer obra que escribo como algo así fuera de lugar.

Sin más nada que decir, se despide

 **Lumione**


End file.
